Inverted
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Danny Fenton is the inverted version of Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is the inverted version of Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton is as pale as a ghost. Danny Phantom has a healthy human skin. Fenton is shy and weak, Phantom brave and strong. Not really a place to belong. Nobody seemed to notice the similarities until that day... Be Alerted, He's Inverted (one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know, I'm back... Again. And I'm BORED! It's vacation over here, YAY, But I'm BORED! So I'm beginning a new one shot, cuz I'm BORED. I just wrote a couple of days ago a story called "The Tape" and it's my most populair story. That's kinda sad si** **nce it only has 9 favs D-: . How are there even story's with 100+ favs? So my next target is 10 favs! And then more I hope. Reviews will make me also happy.**

 **Well. I updated today my other, new fanfic, cuz I'm BORED, called: The Secret Trio - Friends of a celebrity. It's about how Danny is exposed and needs some friends to help. Those friends are Jake Long [American Dragon: Jake Long] and Randy Cunningham [Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja] They are helping Danny now his life changed at school, but now their own secrets are at risk. Chapter 4 is up already. Check it out if you want. Please Read &Review. Enough about my other story, On to the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl that is 13, 14 or 15 year old. No, I'm not going to tell you how old I am exactly, cuz I'm BORED , . Discussion closed. :-)**

 **This story is called Inverted. And yes I'm a fan of revelation fics. I only wrote 2 or 3 story without revealing... yet...**

 **Tip for new writers: Take your headset while writing and play some good music, really helps :-D Sad Music for sad stories, happy music for happy stories etc.**

 **two-shot :-D The second part is the "Inverted" version of the first part fan fic. If you read the story you know what I mean.**

* * *

Danny Phantom, the inverted version of Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton, the inverted version of Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton: As pale as a ghost. Danny Phantom:A healthy human skin. And still nobody noticed? Yes, nobody noticed. Untill that one day. That one day with the test "How are you as a ghost." Good then. Really helpfull. Always boring things and stuff, but right when Danny has his Ghost Powers and a Ghost form for 3 years, something "Fun", well, only if you're human. But now we are going to look how it went:

"DANNY COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Jack yelled from the lab

"Dad?" He asked calm "What is it? Is there a ghost?" Danny asked still calm, but still a little worried, not only for the-so-called Danger, but for his secret that can get exposed as well.

"No, did you make all this mess in here?!" The man in the orange jump suit said. He was definitely very annoyed and angry.

"No, why?" But Danny was lying, wanna know what happened? Yes? Then It's FLASHBACK TIME!

 _OMG it's a honkin' bruce flashback (RC9GN slang)_

 _Danny holds a Fenton Thermos, well, 3 to be exact, with in each at least 5 ghosts._

 _"Come on! stay quiet!" Danny said_

 _"WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE!" Skulker said very angry from inside the Fenton Thermos_

 _"BEWAAAAAAAARE!" Boxy said annoyed from inside the Fenton Thermos_

 _"Do you want to be my friend?" Kempler said friendly from inside the Fenton Thermos_

 _"GET ME OUT DIPSTICK!" Ember yelled from inside the Fenton Thermos_

 _"I wish I had a flashlight and a kitchen inside here, now I can't cook" The Lunch Landy ghost said from inside the Fenton Thermos_

 _"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said from inside- Oh come on I know you know from where it is!_

 _"Thank you Desiree!" The Lunch Lady said happily from inside the you - know-what ._

 _"Wait." Walker said "Desiree, I wish we all were outside the Fenton Thermos of the Ghost Punk!" he finished_

 _"So you have wished it, so shall it be! And why didn't you wish that earlier?" And the wish was fullfilled by the genie. They were out and began with their revenge: Destroying the whole place._

 _"Oh come on!" Danny said when they began to destroy the lab, and the Lunch Lady ghost began to cook._

 _End of this Awesome FLASHBACK!_

"Are you sure you didn't do this?" His dad stated

"Yeah dad, I'm sure!" Danny replied

In the mean time Jazz came downstairs.

"We will never know then... MADS IS THERE FUDGE?!"

"IN THE KITCHEN AT THE TABLE, JACK. LOVE YOU!"

"Love you to honey!"

"Aww, thank you Jack."

"Oh euhm Mads... I was talking to my fudge..."

"Oh... Well, I'm going to the lab. I am making something to help Amity Park. It will be in a press convergence. It will be also on TV, Yes, it is very important. Everyone has to look at it. And if you really can't be there, you can look at the TV. But we are going there, no exeptions."

"Okay, Mads/Mom" Danny, Jack and Jazz answered their wife / mother.

 **(Oh no! *note sarcasm* A very annoying linebreak! Get used to it, Don't care if you like it or not (-; . )**

At school. Everyone knows about Fenton's "Secret Project* and were very curios about it, like every human on Earth is, Real life or Cartoon world.

"Fentur- I mean, Fenton! What is that about the secret project?!" Dash asked rude. Very rude... Very very - Oh come on I know you already got it a long.. long.. long... time ago. ago. ago... ago ago. I'm gonna stop my humor is AWFULL!

"I don't know Dash." He answered the magical dancing fairies who are hidden in the forest. No, He asked Dash! D-A-S-H! Why do I have to put it here every time?

"Just answer me already! What is it" He asked once again

"I don't know! That is why it is called a 'secret' project! How am I supposed to know?"

"Well duh! It is your mother who is helping!"

"Dash... Not even my dad knows what is going on." He replied with a plain pokerface, almost uninterested, Almost

"Yeah, that's because your father would only ruin everything." He said

"That is not- . ... Okay it is true. But I don't know either!"

"I'm going to stuff you in my locker!" Dash said. Danny smirked evilly

"And I know about your teddy bear collection."

Dash looked around to see if somebody was around. Good for him nobody was.

"1-0 for you Fenton. But karma will get ya with your biggest secret." And Dash walked away

"Erm... What the heck was that all about?" He said when the both of them walked away in the same direction; Class

In class: English with Mr Lancer

Everyone was in time today, even a certain ghostboy called Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Only he was asleep...

Again.

"Hello students!" Mr Lancer said "You know that Tomorrow the secret project will start?"

Several people and the others said "Yeah, Yes or No, really? " only one "No" was heard. It was Paulina

"You didn't hear about the secret project, Mrs Sanchez?"

"No"

"Can someone explain what's going to happen?" Mr Lancer glared at Danny's direction.

"Can someone explain what's going to happen?" He repeated, still glaring in Danny's direction, who didn't seem to notice.

"For the last time: Can someone explain w

hat's going to happen?! Mr Fenton?!" He said once again

"Ehm.. What?" He responded 'innocent' and tired as he woke up from his 'nap'.

"Can you explain what's going to happen?" Mr Lancer repeated again

"With what?" He replied, clueless as always. Almost the whole class facepalmed. Well, everyone except Mr Lancer

"Maybe the Secret project? That's what the whole town is talking about."

"I dunno..." He said as he was going to sleep again.

"MR FENTON!"

"Ehm What?" he said still tired.

"Care to explain what is going to happen with 'The Secret Project'?" He asked again at the tired half-ghost hero.

"No" He simply responded

"Why not?"

"It's is secret. I don't even know. And if I knew I wouldn't say, because it is SECRET!" he responded very annoyed.

"Well, okay, but you all have to be there, only people who can't walk or other stuff like that can stay home and watch on the television. Be prepared, Students." He finished his sentence as de bell rang ( Yeah the time goes FAST! )

The next day: The day of 'The Secret Project', Morning at Fenton Works

It was the day of the secret project. But first we take a look at FentonWorks. It was there for preparations a big chaos. Yelling through te house, some broken stuff, that now-secret-soon-not-anymore machine that had to be carried.

"Danny! Help me with carrying that thing! It's heavy!" Jazz said

"I'm coming!" He said

"Danny! Please help! It is, I don't know ***note sarcasm*** , very heavy!" Jazz said

Danny took easily over and snickered.

"Jazz, this thing is not heavy!" He said

"Danny, you're using your ghost powers'!"

"Oh, come on and help! then it won't be suspicious, Jazz!"

"Danny I'm already holding that thing with you." She said "You're just carrying everything with your ghost powers." She said to her Half Ghost Brother

"Oh. Well, "carry" that thing with be to the Fenton Assault Vehicle (A/N or something like that)" Danny said

Once the machine was in the car:

"Danny boy, Jazzerincess! I made you breakfast! Here!" Jack said proud. But if you saw what he made, you know he never did at all.

"Wow, Dad!" Jazz said "What is it?" She asked. It was toast, and it was completely black. It was black because it was burned.

"Toast" When Jack said that Danny made a face.

"No! I don't like toast!" Danny said. His fther was hurt now

"What do you mean by that, Danny-O?" Jack asked very hurt. He was very proud about the toast.

"I mean... I don't like it... I... LOVE IT!" He said with the worst fake smile ever. But it seemed he was buying it all.

"Okay Danny!" And Jack walked to the Fenton assault vehicle

"Danny! Jazz!" This time it was their mother "Did you take to machine to the Fenton Assault vehicle?"

"Yes!" They both replied

"Mind if you're going to clean and rebuild the house if we come back, sweeties?" She pointed angry at the walls and some other thing who are now damaged with bumps and there was much broken glass."

"Yes Mom..." They said both disappointed.

That night, Danny's room

The whole night the room was empty; nobody slept there. Danny was Ghost fighting and only slept for half an hour. He defeated (In order: Box Ghost, Spectra, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Box ghost, kempler (or klemper?),Ember & Youngv, Desiree, Walker wished everyone was out the thermos again, wish granted by Desiree and this 3 times.

At the press convergence

Everyone was excited to hear what thay secret project now exactly is. Everyone was there; And with everyone I mean everyone. Only Danny was asleep

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The mayor (Not Vlad, just some random mayor) said "The Fentons made a machine that will be very handy in the future!"

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd said, excited to finally hear what that 'secret project' now exactly is. And Danny was still asleep...

"It's a machine that can show you how you will be in the future as a ghost!"

Everyone had puzzled looks and was less excited."

"So we will know in the future if you're terrorizing the town and then we can hand you over at the Guys In White!" The mayor said with much exitement.

Some people were actually angry now. No wonder they were, but they did it for Amity Park. Enjoy life

"It is the Fenton Revealer. And we are going to test it at the Fentons at first!"

Sam and Tucker tried to find Danny, but he was nowhere. Well, actually he was backstage, but they didn't know that. And Danny was still asleep.

Then the Fentons came upstage. Maddie began speaking

"Thank you for coming! We made -well I made- this beautiful machine! I'm glad you all came! It makes the persons on the photo inverted so you can see how they look like ghosts. And we - The Fentons - are going to make a group photo of ourselves and we'll prove our machine works!" Maddie said very excited

Maddie walked backstage and took her family with her back.

"These are my husband Jack, my daughter Jasmine and my son Danny. Danny? DANNY!" She said

"ehm what? Oh yeah photo okay.."

Maddie explained fast to her family what was going to happen. Danny wasn't really paying attention. Jazz tried to wake Danny, but without succes

"Say Cheese!" Maddie said with a selfie stick in her hand and her Fenton mobile on her selfie stick. The Fenton Mobile was connected with the Fenton Revealer.

"Cheese!" Only Maddie, Danny and Jack said Cheese. Maddie was smiling, Jack lay his hand on the shoulder of his wife and daughter. Jazz was ready to kick Danny on his leg with the goal of warning Danny, without succes. And Danny was smiling and held up the victory hand, but very tired.

Maddie clicked on the button of the Fenton Mobile and the normal photo was sent to a big screen behind the Fentons.

"This" She pointed on the screen "is the normal photo. as you can see..."

"Danny!" Jaz whispered to Danny "Do you know what you've done?"

"What?"

"And this..." She pointed at the screen without looking. "...are we as ghosts later."

Many gasps were heard from the crowd. They all gaped at the picture. Jack's hair was white and he had a blue jumpsuit. Maddie had an orange jupsuit and green hair. Jazz had aque blue hair, a green headband and the last one... The last one was Danny Phantom, only in different clothes.

"Why are you al-" Maddie said, but she never finished her sentence "YOUNG MAN CARE TO EXPLAIN!?" She practically yelled

"Huh? What?" Now Danny woke up.

"Who is that?" She pinted at Danny Phantom.

"Danny Phantom, why?''

"That is your inverted picture!" Maddie said

"So?" He looked calm, but in the inside he was panicking.

"I want you to explain this!" Maddie yelled

Danny had a plan "I was going to ask you the same question!" He yelled back

And once again everyone in the crowd had puzzled looks.

"Ehm.. Sorry?" She asked

"When were you going to tell me I have a dead twin? Is Danny Phantom my dead twin!?" Danny was a good liar and Jazz snickered secretly

"You don't have a dead twin!" She said

"Tell that Danny Phantom!"

"Wait... Danny?'' She suddenly realized something

"What?''

"Are you dead, Are you Danny Phantom?"

"What? No.. I mean, I'm just a... normal kid with... a normal life and... normal." I take back what I said, he's not a good liar.

Not suspicious at all

"Well... Yeah... B-but not full!" Danny said

Sam come on stage and kicked Danny

"You stupid you just exposed yourself!" She yelled. Danny just looked in her purple eyes.

"Yeah, I did..." Danny let 2 white rings appear around his waist. He ignored all the gasps and looked a little sad to the floor. This was going to change his life forever. In every form he will be threatened inverted: In his human form as a ghost, In his ghost form as a human... Inverted...

"Yeah I did..."

 _'He will be threatened Inverted'_

* * *

 **Yeah, this one wasn't really my best, I know. But let me know what you think about it. Please read &review and let me know. I really did 4 days to write this! 4 DAYS! Woow this one was hard to write! This is part 1. The second one will be up soon, ONLY if you liked it. Part 2 will be the inverted version of this fic. When the time is there you know what I mean. Hope to see you soon, ~CrayonPencil (The name's Pencil, CrayonPencil)**


	2. x

HI Guys! Sorry but I'm NOT going to continue this, but I'll response to your reviews; Reviews for Inverted Guest chapter 1 . 7h ago

This would probably be an okay story, but you need to make the transitions more smooth. It sounds like a third grader binge watched Danny Phantom and decided to write a summary of a dream.

Reviews for Inverted

 _Guest: Well I'm SORRY I write Like a 3th GRADER! I said you COULD give me Critism, I accept that, But DON'T be mean. Gosh, you're comparing me to ' '''' a third grader binge watched Danny Phantom and decided to write a summary of a dream.''''_

 _And Thats mean!_

 _I'll give you my REASONS that I write Like a 3th Grader!_

 _1) Sorry I have MUCH absences at school because of my HEALTH problems!_

 _2) I'm only in the 8TH GRADE! What do you expect!?_

 _3) English isn't even my native tongue! I'm from Europe! And you're perfect, aren't you? Then I want you to write a story of 2.000 words in one of the Languages I can (almost) speak fluently, and I'm 14!_

 _-French_

 _-Deutch_

 _-Dutch_

 _Sorry for this reaction but I really DON'T appreciate your review..._

* * *

Sonic Squid: Aww, that is so sweet! Thank you ;-)

* * *

FlyingDoll4: Yeah, Yeah it is... :-)

* * *

Invader Johnny: Yeah I think that to! Thank you for your review! :-)

* * *

s0103342: THANK YOU! ;-D

* * *

Ash-210: Well, sorry there isn't coming a next chapter. My first idea wasn't really a next chapter, but the first chapter 'inverted'. And with that I mean: Jack making the invention instead of Maddie and it shows how ghosts were in their previous life, get it? Maybe I write it later... Maybe...

* * *

TO 5 people: Thank you so much for your review!

To 1 person: Just, don't review if it's mean, only if it's a compliment or not mean critism.

See ya later. maybe, Cp

(MAYBE I'll write it later, don't know when)


End file.
